Kenshin Chronicals
by Rose Whip Lash
Summary: Zion has been looking for someone her whole life. Now that she has found him, how will she react? (A.N.- First attempt! No hate mail please!)
1. Unusual Encounters

Zion was walking in the woods to the market. Of course she was stumbling a bit, because this was one of the first days that she had worn a kimono. Suddenly, three men jumped out of the bushes, pushed her over, and grabbed her money-bag. "Ha Ha! Thanks girlie for the cash. We gotta go now."said the largest one. "Help! Thieves!"she screamed as she struggled to get up. Suddenly, she saw a blur dive out of the woods, and with a slash of a sword, the men fell over, unconscious. "Are you okay Miss?"said a voice as somebody touched her shoulder. Zion opened her purple-blue eyes to see a pair of the same eyes looking back at her. She jumped back and looked at the man in front of her. He was a rather tall man, wearing a pink shirt, a white hakama, maroon socks, and sandles. He had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and he had red hair pulled into a messy low ponytail. He was rather handsome. "Who, who are you?"she asked. "I am Kenshin Himora, the wanderer. I apologive for surprising you, that I am." "Oh, you're, you're the Bittousai the manslayer!Get away from me!"she screamed as she got up and started to run away, when Kenshin lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "No! Wait! I was the Bittousai, but now I am a wanderer, so you have nothing to worry about, that you don't."he said, smiling. "By the way Miss, what is your name?" "Oh, I am Zion Krishen. Thank you for saving me."she said. "Your welcome Ms Zion, that you are. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt. Oh! You were!" He said as he saw her cradle her wirst and wince. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it Mr. Himora. I just twisted it."she said. "No, you could have broken it. Here, let me see. And, please call me Kenshin." He said as he took her wirst lightly and looked at it. "No, it's not broken, just sprained." He took off his samurai shirt, made a sling and put her wrist in it. "Oh, thank you again."she said. Man he smells good! She thought. "It's nothing Ms Zion, that it's not."he smiled. "No, really. I really appreciate it. I don't know what would have happened if you, um, wern't here."she said, blushing. She looked at Kenshin's waist. "You have a sword."she said reaching to it. "Yes, but look."he said as she pulled it out. "It's a reverse blade sword. It can't kill, and it's only for protection, that it is." Later, Kenshin and Zion were walking down the moonlit trail towards town. "So, Ms Zion. Do you by any chance, do you have a well, um, a boyfriend?"Kenshin asked while looking at the ground. "Well, uh....."she started. "Kenshin!"a new voice said. Zion looked up and saw a young, tall and skinny woman with blue black hair and blue eyes running up to Kenshin. This must be his girlfriend. And I thought that he liked me. Well, I'm not surprised. She has beautiful black hair, while I have light brown hair. I am taller than her, and I fit perfectly under his chin, at least, I think so. And I am a little wider than her in the middle, also, I am older than her. There was also one other man and a younger boy. "Ms Kuaru!"said Kenshin. "Oh, who's this?"asked the woman. "Ms Kuaru, this is Zion Krishen, Ms Zion, this is Kuaru Kamiya."said Kenshin "Hey, don't forget about us!"said the other man. "Oh sorry,"said Kenshin, "Ms Zion, this is Sanosuke Sagara,"he said pointing to the tall man. "And this is Yahiko Myojin."he said indicating to the boy. "Hey Kuaru, you should take some beauty tips from Zion, you sure need them!"said Yahiko. "Well, thank you Yahiko, that's really sweet." Said Zion. "Oh, um, well, nice to meet you."he said, blushing. This made Zion laugh. "Well, it looks like we have a new little missy."said Sanosuke. "So Kenshin, how did you come upon Zion?" Asked Kuaru, walking up to him and sliding her arm into his. "Well Ms Kuaru, I actually helped her from being robbed."said Kenshin. "And where is your shirt?"asked Kuaru suspiciously. "Oh Ms Kuaru!"laughed Zion as she saw Kenshin's face go red with embarrasment. "He just used his shirt to make a sling for my wrist."she said as she lifted up her wrist with her good hand. "We never did,"she swallowed hard. "that, so don't worry." Zion looked at Kenshin and they both laughed. "Well, okay, good."said Kuaru, blushing furiously. "Ms Kuaru, you have nothing to worry about."he said, then he mumbled something. Sano and Kuaru looked at each other, then they all started to walk to town. Later that month, Sano, Yahiko, and Kuaru all went to Kuaru's dojo, while Kenshin and Zion walked to the dojo that Zion was staying at. Zion was carrying all of her groceries in one arm, since her other arm was still wrapped in a sling. She was walking along, when suddenly, she started to fall backwards, but luckily, Kenshin caught both her and her groceries. "Thank...."Zion started to say, but Kenshin stopped her words with his lips and they kissed long and soft. "Um, Ms Zion, would you go out with me? I really love you, that I do."asked Kenshin. Zion answered by smiling and kissed him again. Then Kenshin took Zion's groceries in one arm and held her around her waist in the other. Then they walked to Zion's dojo. When they got there, it was really late, so Kenshin spent the night in the room next to Zion's. The next morning, Zion woke up to se Kenshin sitting next to her on the edge of her bed, gently stroking her arm. "Oh, good morning Ms Zion. How did you sleep?"he asked, his eyes flicking up to her eyes, then her hair as he ran his fingers through her light brown hair. "I slept wonderfully Kenshin, how about you?"she asked. "Me too."he answered as she gave him a smile. Later, Kenshin was looking at Zion's wrist and he changed the sling with new gauze. "Well, your wrist is healing very well, that it is."he said. "Oh! Kenshin, Kuaru asked if we wanted to go out with them to the Akabeko to get some beef stew. Do you want to go?"Zion asked when he was done changing her bandage. She stood up from the table and tried to straighten the wrinkles out of her kimono. "Not really, I would prefer to find the owner of this dojo, that I would."said Kenshin, standing up next to her and fixed one stubborn wrinkle that she couldn't get. His hands were so steady and sure that she just had to laugh. "Oh! You mean Simono Ru, my sensei! Okay, let's go get everyone and let them meet her."said Zion, walking out of the door, Kenshin on her heels. Later that day, Sano, Yahiko, Kuaru, Zion and Kenshin were at a little hut at the end of the dojo, when Kuaru pulled Zion off farther down the lane. "Zion, Kenshin stayed here last night right?"she asked when they got there. "Yahhhhh, sooooo?"Zion answered. "Well, why did he do that?"Kuaru asked. "Why are you so paranoid?! And he stayed because it was really late and I didn't want him to walk home in the dark! Ok? We are just go........!"she didn't finish because Kenshin covered her mouth with his hand. "Ha Ha, Zion doesn't know what she's saying, excuse us."he said as he led her away. "Geez! I'm being pulled all over the place! What do you need?"she asked, once again straightening out her kimono.  
  
"Um, too put it bluntly, I wanted to be the one to tell Ms Kuaru, that I do."he said. "Why?" "Well, I haven't actually broken up with her yet, that I haven't." "What?!?!?! So you're cheating on her, with me?!?!?!" "Shh! Shh! I was going to tell her last night, but it got too late and I spent the night here, so technically, I'm not cheating on her. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, that I am."he said as he looked at the ground. "Well that's one problem with you. I can never stay mad at you."Zion sighed, crossing her arms and turning around. "So, you forgive me? I am really, really sorry, that I am."he said, walking over to her and placing a calm hand on her shoulder . "I forgive you, but don't do this again."she sighed, turning around. "Well, you have to remember, I was the Bittousai, and I never had a true girlfriend before."he smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They walked back over to the others. "Um, Ms Kuaru. I have to tell you something, that I do."said Kenshin as he led her off to where Zion and he were. Then, he whispered into her ear, and suddenly her eyes welled up and she ran crying off into the woods. "Ms Kuaru!!"he yelled after her. "Kenshin! Let me go after her, you stay here."Zion said as she ran up to him and then ran after Kuaru. When she found her, she was sitting on a stump, crying. "Oh Zion! I feel awful!"Kuaru cried as she collapsed into Zion's arms. "What happened?"she asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer. Kuaru pulled away and cried, "Kenshin broke up with me! Why? What did I do wrong?!" "Kuaru, it's not what you did wrong, it's what I did too well. He broke up with you to go out with me. I'm really sorry."Zion said as she looked at the ground. Kuaru didn't say anything, but she stood up and punched Zion in the eye. It was so forceful, that Zion just fell to the ground. "What was that for?!"she yelled, still on the ground. "It's just not fair!!!!"screamed Kuaru as she walked over to Zion, her hand still clenched in a tight fist.. "Well, it's okay. You have the right to be angry. You're not mad at me?"asked Zion who was covering her eye carefully in case Kuaru wanted to punch her again, and got up off the ground. Kuaru just shook her head no. "Is everything all right?"asked Kenshin as he ran up to see what was the matter. "What happened to your eye Zion?"he asked, seeing her black eye and very tenderly touching it. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."she winced as she pulled away, because he was touching a very tender spot. "Hey Kenshin, what happened to the new missy?"asked Sanosuke as he and Yahiko walked up, his hand in his pocket. Kenshin told Sano the whole story. "Wow...so you,"he pointed to Kenshin, "broke up with her,"he pointed to Kuaru who was still crying, "to go out with her?"he pointed to Zion who had an cold cloth pressed to her eye. "I'm confused." Kenshin was standing behind Zion and he saw something sticking out through the back of her kimono. He reached in, and pulled out a sword! "What is this?!"asked Kenshin amazed while looking at it. "It's my sword."she said cooly. "You have a sword, and you never told me?"he yelled. "You never asked."she answered calmly. "Then how come you couldn't stop those theives on your own?"he asked. "Well, I did hurt my wrist, I couldn't reach it, and lastly, I'm not that good."she said. "Well, your wrist is better, that it is, so take out your sword, and try to hit me. And since it is a reverse-blade sword like mine, I can't be killed."smiled Kenshin, taking a step back and moving his sword hilt to a easier place to reach so he could attack. "Ok, but later. First we have to meet my sensei."she said, smiling. So all of them walked up yo the little hut and knocked. "Sensei? Are you there? It's me, Zion!" "Zion? Well, is it time for your lesson?"a voice said. Then suddenly the door opened, and everyone except Zion was execting to see an older person, but instead there was a.. "A LITTLE GIRL?!?!?"yelled Sanosuke. The little girl had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and was kind of short. She was wearing a light green samurai shirt, a white hakama, white socks, and brown sandals. "I recommend that you don't call my sensei that, for she is very good swordsman."Zion whispered to him. Kenshin came up and shook hands with the girl and said; "Hello, I am Kenshin Himora, your apprentices boyfriend, that I am, and you are?" "I am Simono Ru, sensei of this dojo,"she replied, "and actually, I am not her real sensei, that was my mother, but she died, so I took over." Yahiko grabbed Zion's wrist and pulled her over to the woods. "What?"she asked. "Well, um, I, I have some questions. How old is Simono?" "14."she said. "Is she single?" "Yeeeesssss." "Okay, thanks." "Why do you want to know?" "I'm going to ask her out." They walked back and Yahiko asked Simono out and she said yes. Later that day, everyone had left in their own separate ways. Kuaru, Sano, and Yahiko to the Kamiya dojo, and Kenshin and Zion to Zion's part of the dojo, when, out of nowhere, the thieves from before jumped out of the bushes with 20 more men and grabbed Zion. "KENSHIN!"she screamed as they tied up and put a sword to her throat. "If you value her life Himora, then stay back."the biggest one said while grabbing Zion and pushing in the sword harder. "Kenshin! Help me!!"Zion screamed. "Leave, her, alone. And how do you know my name?"said Kenshin with anger dripping off every word. "Why, we know a lot more than that, for example, I know that you and Zion here are lovers."the thief said. "Why do you want her?! If your going to kill anyone, kill me. Just don't hurt her. And if you value your life, leave her alone."he said with even more anger in his voice. "We want her because we know what you are, and we know that if we get you more angry, and put her in danger, you will turn back into the Bittousai and be on our side!"the thief said, "And stop struggling girl!" he took the butt of his sword, hit her on the head and watched her crumple to the ground, unconcious. "That was a mistake."Kenshin said angrily, than he regained his composure. "Because you have made me upset, and if you are certain that I will become the Bittousai again, give her back to me, or if you want pain, come on, attack me." All the men unsheathed their swords and rushed at Kenshin. He beat them all, grabbed Zion, and untied her. "Oh Kenshin! Thank you so much! I was so scared!"she cried and fell into his arms, weeping like a child. He reacted in a way that he never thought that he would do, instead of pushing her away, he pulled her into his chest and under his chin and held her until she had finished. And when she was, he let go of her reluctantly. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"she asked, for Kenshin had started to cry as well. "Ms Zion, to tell you the truth, I was really scared for your life and safety. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."he said, Then, Zion leaned forwards and kissed him, and he kissed back. "Well, you should go to bed Ms Zion, that you should. Come."he said as he took her hand in his and led her to her room. Then, as he was leaving to go to his room, he heard Zion calling him. "Ms Zion, may I come in?"he asked, knocking on her door. "Come in Kenshin." "What do you need Ms Zion?" "Kenshin, will you sleep next to me? I'm scared." "Oh! Oh, um, okay, sure."he blushed. He laid down next to her, she snuggled into his chest under his chin, and fell asleep. Kenshin just wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and only then did he fall asleep. The next morning, they both woke up around the same time to the smell of rice, fish and vegetables cooking. "Hmm? Oh, good morning Kenshin, how'd you sleep?"smiled Zion as she stood up and stretched. "Oh, mmmm! Yawn...I slept great, that I did."he said as he turned Zion's head with the tips of his fingers and kissed her softly. Then, they got up and changed. When they were done, they both slipped their swords in their belts, but instead of a kimono, Zion was wearing the same type of thing as Kenshin. She was wearing a white hakama,and a tight white, strappless shirt under the first one. The first shirt was a light blue samurai shirt. She was also wearing white socks, and finally, her light brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, but it was neater than Kenshin's. So basically, she looked like Kenshin, with only a different shirt, hair, and sock color. They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand to see Simono and Yahiko cooking breakfast and sat down at the table. "So, how did the two lovebirds sleep last night?"laughed Yahiko. "We slept great, that we did."smiled Kenshin. "WE?!?!?! You....you didn't......."asked Simono shocked. "Oh no, no we didn't."sighed Zion as Kenshin pulled her onto his lap. They ate their breakfast and went outside. Kenshin was chopping wood, while Zion was practicing her sword techniques, and Kenshin came over and stood behind her, and helped her practice. "Here, try this."he held her hand gently in his and showed her some more moves. "Why, thank you Kenshin. By the way, thank you for sleeping next to me last night. I felt really safe."said Zion as she blushed deeply. "It was no trouble at all Ms. Zion, that it wasn't. And I am very, well, um proud to be your, um, well, boyfriend, that I am."he smiled. "I'm proud too Kenshin."said Zion as she kissed him. "Huh? Someone's here!"he said as he reached for his sword. Zion started to reach for hers, but Kenshin pushed her behind him. "Stay behind me."he said in a tone of voice that was not to be ignored. "But, Kenshin, I want to help."whispered Zion. "No. I almost lost you once, and I'm not going to risk your life again." Said Kenshin over his shoulder to Zion. "Just stay behind me." "I will. Be careful Kenshin."If I lose Kenshin, I don't know what I would do. She thought. Out of the bushes, jumped the three thieves from the first attack. "Kenshin! Be careful!"screamed Zion. "Stay back Ms OW!!"yelled Kenshin as he collapsed, for one of the thieves had kicked him in the back. "KENSHIN!!!!! NO!!!!!"she screamed as she saw the thieves rushing to her. She unsheathed her sword, switched the blade and attacked the thieves. They all dropped down on the ground, dead in a matter of seconds. "Kenshin!"she yelled as she ran over to his crumpled body. She picked up his head and put it on her lap. "Kenshin, please don't be dead, please!"she cried, tears falling on his face. "I'm not.....Ms Zion....I'm just.......hurt........"he whispered as he opened his eyes and clenched his teeth in pain. She looked him over, and found that his arm was bent in an impossible position. She took off her extra shirt and made a sling for Kenshin this time. Luckily, she was still wearing her extra shirt. "Thank you Ms Zion, Are you alright?"he asked as he stood up. "Yes, I'm okay. Oh Kenshin!!!"she cried as she dived into his chest, and once again, started weeping like a child. "It's okay Ms Zion, you don't need to cry, I'm okay."said Kenshin as he held her in his good arm. "It's not you Kenshin, I just killed three men! I can't belive I just did that!"she cried. "Shh, shh, relax Ms Zion, just go to sleep, I'll take care of you."whispered Kenshin. "Thank you......Kenshin....."she sighed. Suddenly, she got all loose in his arm as she fell asleep. Since he couldn't carry her in one arm, he laid her down on some grass and made a crude shelter over her. Then he laid down next to her and fell asleep. Later, Kenshin woke up in a small hut, with Zion asleep in a chair next to him with her hand on his chest, and her head on the bed next to him. "Huh? Where am I?"he asked. "What? Oh Kenshin! You're awake! Thank goodness!"said Zion as she kissed him. "What day is it? How long have I been asleep? What the..."he said as he saw that his arm was completely healed. "You've been asleep for two days. Thank goodness that you're awake!"she said as he gave her a hug. "Oh, you're awake, good."said Simono as she walked in the room with some tea. "Here, drink this, this will make any pain you may have now."she said as she gave the tea to him. He drank it and it burned his throat so badly that he coughed, and Zion grabbed his hand, worried. He smiled. "Kenshin!"said Kuaru as she walked in the room. "You're awake." "How are you feeling Kenshin?"asked Sano as he followed Kuaru in the hut. "I have a headache, my arm hurts a little, but otherwise, I'm okay, that I am. Oh, wait, all my pain is gone, thanks to that tea."he smiled to Simono who nodded. "Well, you can go now Kenshin, just be careful!"said Simono as she walked out of the room. Kenshin got up a bit unsteadily, but Zion caught him before he fell. When he was able to walk around on his own, Kenshin grabbed Sanosuke's arm and dragged him out of the hut and over to the woods. "What do you need Kenshin?"Sano asked. "I need your help. I want to ask Zion to marry me, but I don't know how, have any tips?"asked Kenshin. Sano told him how to get the most romantic effect in his proposel, then they both walked down to the market to get a ring. The next day, Sano, Kuaru, Yahiko, Simono, Zion, and Kenshin were all at Simono's dojo eating lunch, when suddenly, Kenshin got down on one knee in front ot Zion and pulled out a little box. "Zion, will you give me the honor of having your hand in marriage? I love you, that I do."said Kenshin. "Oh Kenshin! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"Zion cried as she kissed him. Then, while they were kissing, Kenshin opened the little box to reveal a silver and ruby ring and slipped it on her finger. "Kenshin! It's beautiful!"she breathed after she pulled away from him and looked at the ring. "You like it?! It's not much, but I'm glad you like it, that I am."smiled Kenshin. Zion kissed him again, but this time, she actually fell out of her chair, and since Kenshin fell with her, she fell on top of him. "Oh, sorry Kenshin."laughed Zion. "It's all right, that it is."he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.   
  
Three months later...  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm getting married! And to Kenshin Himora, the ex-Bittousai!"said Zion as she watched herself get in her wedding dress. She was wearing an American style dress. She had a long white dress with a train, button up bodice, no sleeves, and a silver tiara with a veil. She didn't really like the long dress part, so she changed it into a miniskirt one, but kept everything else. She also had a pair of sandals to match Kenshin's. But she still had a train attached to the back of her dress. Then she sat down and let Simono fix her hair. "Oh, Zion, you look beautiful, and trust me, Kenshin is really, really nervous! Ha Ha Ha!!!!"laughed Simono as she pulled Zion's light brown hair into a nice loose bun with little white flowers in her hair, and then took little pieces of her hair and put them in front of her face gracefully. "Well, he's not the only one's whose nervous! I really hope that I don't make a mess of things!"sighed Zion. "Don't worry, you won't ."said Kuaru as she walked in, "Oh Zion, you look beautiful! I'm so happy for you and Kenshin. And thank you very much for making me your bridesmaid, even though I punched you in the eye when you started going out with Kenshin."she smiled, embarrased. "It was no problem, so don't worry about it."Zion said as she looked down at her figure. Over the past three months, she pulled her weight down from the weight Kenshin had first seen her in, 130 pound, to a skinny 89 pounds. So her usually a little overweight figure is now a nice, tight, slim figure that she is very proud of. A little bit later, Zion was standing behind a door, waiting for the music, and her cue to to go out, and when it did, she calmly walked out, down the aisle, to see Kenshin smiling and that helped her relax and go through the rest of the weekend. After the ceremony, Kenshin and Zion went to their hut and had their honeymoon. About two weeks later, Zion called Kenshin into their room in their dojo. When he got in there, Zion was standing in front of a mirror, with a pillow under her shirt. "Kenshin, tell me honestly. Do I look alright like this?"Zion asked. "Why, yes. You look beautiful in everyway, that you do."replied Kenshin, "Why?" "Oh nothing much. You're going to be a daddy."she said calmly. "I'm going to be a WHAT?!?!?!"he said as his eyes got huge. "A dad! I found out last night!"she said as she kissed him. "A......father. I'm going to be.......a father. Oh my...."he said as he fainted. Oh man! This guy used to be the Bittousai? So how come he fainted at the thought of me having a child? She thought. "Kenshin honey, wake up baby. Wake up Kenshin."said Zion as she shook Kenshin lightly. "Huh? Wha? Oh my...I'm going to be a daddy!"he said to Zion, "I can't believe it, I killed many men, yet I have never been this afraid in my life!"he said as he hugged Zion. "It's okay Kenshin, relax. All you have to do, is in nine months, when I start having contractions, call Kuaru, she'll know what to do."she said. "Okay."Kenshin smiled. Over the next nine months, Zion's waist got rounder, and rounder. Until one day, when she was cooking, there was a really sharp pain in her womb, and her water broke. "Kenshin!"she cried. "What is it? Oh!"he said when he saw her grab her stomach and grimace in pain. "Kenshin! It's time!" "It's time? Time for what?" "Oooh! Go get Kuaru you dolt! The baby's coming!!" "Oh!"he said as he ran out the door to the Kamiya dojo. "Ms. Kuaru! Where are you? It's time! The baby's coming!"he cried when he got there. "It's time? Ok, I'm coming! Hang on one second."Kuaru said as she got her things. Kenshin and Kuaru ran to the Ru dojo where Zion was in her bedroom, breathing heavily. "Oh Kenshin, I'm so scared!"Zion whimpered when Kenshin kneeled down beside the bed on the floor and took one of her hands in his and with the other, dabbed her face with a cool cloth. "Okay Zion, just relax and push okay?"said Kuaru. Zion pushed, and about two hours later, she had a beautiful baby girl. "Oh she's beautiful, that she is, just like her mother."he said as she kissed Zion in the forehead, and held his daughter for the first time. "Oh.....thank you.....Kenshin..."sighed Zion, "but...she has your....eyes.....Your beautiful.....eyes."she smiled as she kissed him, then fell asleep. The baby had brown-red hair, purple-blue eyes, and her hair was just as messy as Kenshin's. A couple of months later, Zion and the baby, Keon, were going down a trail after lunch in the woods, when suddenly two men jumped out of the woods, grabbed Keon and ran. Zion ran after them, sword drawn, and slayed them all. But, in the process, she got a cross-shaped cut on her right cheek. When she got back to the dojo, Kenshin flipped over her cut. "Are you alright?"he asked, worried. "Of course!"she giggled, "I got my baby back, and, now we match!"she said pointing to her now healing cut. "All that's needed now, is a cut for Keon!"she laughed, and Kenshin just smiled. Kenshin put his arm around Zion's waist, Zion leaned against him, and they both watched Keon trying to walk. The End 


	2. Life so far

Zion was walking in the woods to the market. Of course she was stumbling a bit, because this was one of the first days that she had worn a kimono. Suddenly, three men jumped out of the bushes, pushed her over, and grabbed her money-bag. "Ha Ha! Thanks girlie for the cash. We gotta go now."said the largest one. "Help! Thieves!"she screamed as she struggled to get up. Suddenly, she saw a blur dive out of the woods, and with a slash of a sword, the men fell over, unconscious. "Are you okay Miss?"said a voice as somebody touched her shoulder. Zion opened her purple-blue eyes to see a pair of the same eyes looking back at her. She jumped back and looked at the man in front of her. He was a rather tall man, wearing a pink shirt, a white hakama, maroon socks, and sandles. He had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, and he had red hair pulled into a messy low ponytail. He was rather handsome. "Who, who are you?"she asked. "I am Kenshin Himora, the wanderer. I apologive for surprising you, that I am." "Oh, you're, you're the Bittousai the manslayer!Get away from me!"she screamed as she got up and started to run away, when Kenshin lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "No! Wait! I was the Bittousai, but now I am a wanderer, so you have nothing to worry about, that you don't."he said, smiling. "By the way Miss, what is your name?" "Oh, I am Zion Krishen. Thank you for saving me."she said. "Your welcome Ms Zion, that you are. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt. Oh! You were!" He said as he saw her cradle her wirst and wince. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it Mr. Himora. I just twisted it."she said. "No, you could have broken it. Here, let me see. And, please call me Kenshin." He said as he took her wirst lightly and looked at it. "No, it's not broken, just sprained." He took off his samurai shirt, made a sling and put her wrist in it. "Oh, thank you again."she said. Man he smells good! She thought. "It's nothing Ms Zion, that it's not."he smiled. "No, really. I really appreciate it. I don't know what would have happened if you, um, wern't here."she said, blushing. She looked at Kenshin's waist. "You have a sword."she said reaching to it. "Yes, but look."he said as she pulled it out. "It's a reverse blade sword. It can't kill, and it's only for protection, that it is." Later, Kenshin and Zion were walking down the moonlit trail towards town. "So, Ms Zion. Do you by any chance, do you have a well, um, a boyfriend?"Kenshin asked while looking at the ground. "Well, uh....."she started. "Kenshin!"a new voice said. Zion looked up and saw a young, tall and skinny woman with blue black hair and blue eyes running up to Kenshin. This must be his girlfriend. And I thought that he liked me. Well, I'm not surprised. She has beautiful black hair, while I have light brown hair. I am taller than her, and I fit perfectly under his chin, at least, I think so. And I am a little wider than her in the middle, also, I am older than her. There was also one other man and a younger boy. "Ms Kuaru!"said Kenshin. "Oh, who's this?"asked the woman. "Ms Kuaru, this is Zion Krishen, Ms Zion, this is Kuaru Kamiya."said Kenshin "Hey, don't forget about us!"said the other man. "Oh sorry,"said Kenshin, "Ms Zion, this is Sanosuke Sagara,"he said pointing to the tall man. "And this is Yahiko Myojin."he said indicating to the boy. "Hey Kuaru, you should take some beauty tips from Zion, you sure need them!"said Yahiko. "Well, thank you Yahiko, that's really sweet." Said Zion. "Oh, um, well, nice to meet you."he said, blushing. This made Zion laugh. "Well, it looks like we have a new little missy."said Sanosuke. "So Kenshin, how did you come upon Zion?" Asked Kuaru, walking up to him and sliding her arm into his. "Well Ms Kuaru, I actually helped her from being robbed."said Kenshin. "And where is your shirt?"asked Kuaru suspiciously. "Oh Ms Kuaru!"laughed Zion as she saw Kenshin's face go red with embarrasment. "He just used his shirt to make a sling for my wrist."she said as she lifted up her wrist with her good hand. "We never did,"she swallowed hard. "that, so don't worry." Zion looked at Kenshin and they both laughed. "Well, okay, good."said Kuaru, blushing furiously. "Ms Kuaru, you have nothing to worry about."he said, then he mumbled something. Sano and Kuaru looked at each other, then they all started to walk to town. Later that month, Sano, Yahiko, and Kuaru all went to Kuaru's dojo, while Kenshin and Zion walked to the dojo that Zion was staying at. Zion was carrying all of her groceries in one arm, since her other arm was still wrapped in a sling. She was walking along, when suddenly, she started to fall backwards, but luckily, Kenshin caught both her and her groceries. "Thank...."Zion started to say, but Kenshin stopped her words with his lips and they kissed long and soft. "Um, Ms Zion, would you go out with me? I really love you, that I do."asked Kenshin. Zion answered by smiling and kissed him again. Then Kenshin took Zion's groceries in one arm and held her around her waist in the other. Then they walked to Zion's dojo. When they got there, it was really late, so Kenshin spent the night in the room next to Zion's. The next morning, Zion woke up to se Kenshin sitting next to her on the edge of her bed, gently stroking her arm. "Oh, good morning Ms Zion. How did you sleep?"he asked, his eyes flicking up to her eyes, then her hair as he ran his fingers through her light brown hair. "I slept wonderfully Kenshin, how about you?"she asked. "Me too."he answered as she gave him a smile. Later, Kenshin was looking at Zion's wrist and he changed the sling with new gauze. "Well, your wrist is healing very well, that it is."he said. "Oh! Kenshin, Kuaru asked if we wanted to go out with them to the Akabeko to get some beef stew. Do you want to go?"Zion asked when he was done changing her bandage. She stood up from the table and tried to straighten the wrinkles out of her kimono. "Not really, I would prefer to find the owner of this dojo, that I would."said Kenshin, standing up next to her and fixed one stubborn wrinkle that she couldn't get. His hands were so steady and sure that she just had to laugh. "Oh! You mean Simono Ru, my sensei! Okay, let's go get everyone and let them meet her."said Zion, walking out of the door, Kenshin on her heels. Later that day, Sano, Yahiko, Kuaru, Zion and Kenshin were at a little hut at the end of the dojo, when Kuaru pulled Zion off farther down the lane. "Zion, Kenshin stayed here last night right?"she asked when they got there. "Yahhhhh, sooooo?"Zion answered. "Well, why did he do that?"Kuaru asked. "Why are you so paranoid?! And he stayed because it was really late and I didn't want him to walk home in the dark! Ok? We are just go........!"she didn't finish because Kenshin covered her mouth with his hand. "Ha Ha, Zion doesn't know what she's saying, excuse us."he said as he led her away. "Geez! I'm being pulled all over the place! What do you need?"she asked, once again straightening out her kimono.  
  
"Um, too put it bluntly, I wanted to be the one to tell Ms Kuaru, that I do."he said. "Why?" "Well, I haven't actually broken up with her yet, that I haven't." "What?!?!?! So you're cheating on her, with me?!?!?!" "Shh! Shh! I was going to tell her last night, but it got too late and I spent the night here, so technically, I'm not cheating on her. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, that I am."he said as he looked at the ground. "Well that's one problem with you. I can never stay mad at you."Zion sighed, crossing her arms and turning around. "So, you forgive me? I am really, really sorry, that I am."he said, walking over to her and placing a calm hand on her shoulder . "I forgive you, but don't do this again."she sighed, turning around. "Well, you have to remember, I was the Bittousai, and I never had a true girlfriend before."he smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They walked back over to the others. "Um, Ms Kuaru. I have to tell you something, that I do."said Kenshin as he led her off to where Zion and he were. Then, he whispered into her ear, and suddenly her eyes welled up and she ran crying off into the woods. "Ms Kuaru!!"he yelled after her. "Kenshin! Let me go after her, you stay here."Zion said as she ran up to him and then ran after Kuaru. When she found her, she was sitting on a stump, crying. "Oh Zion! I feel awful!"Kuaru cried as she collapsed into Zion's arms. "What happened?"she asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer. Kuaru pulled away and cried, "Kenshin broke up with me! Why? What did I do wrong?!" "Kuaru, it's not what you did wrong, it's what I did too well. He broke up with you to go out with me. I'm really sorry."Zion said as she looked at the ground. Kuaru didn't say anything, but she stood up and punched Zion in the eye. It was so forceful, that Zion just fell to the ground. "What was that for?!"she yelled, still on the ground. "It's just not fair!!!!"screamed Kuaru as she walked over to Zion, her hand still clenched in a tight fist.. "Well, it's okay. You have the right to be angry. You're not mad at me?"asked Zion who was covering her eye carefully in case Kuaru wanted to punch her again, and got up off the ground. Kuaru just shook her head no. "Is everything all right?"asked Kenshin as he ran up to see what was the matter. "What happened to your eye Zion?"he asked, seeing her black eye and very tenderly touching it. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."she winced as she pulled away, because he was touching a very tender spot. "Hey Kenshin, what happened to the new missy?"asked Sanosuke as he and Yahiko walked up, his hand in his pocket. Kenshin told Sano the whole story. "Wow...so you,"he pointed to Kenshin, "broke up with her,"he pointed to Kuaru who was still crying, "to go out with her?"he pointed to Zion who had an cold cloth pressed to her eye. "I'm confused." Kenshin was standing behind Zion and he saw something sticking out through the back of her kimono. He reached in, and pulled out a sword! "What is this?!"asked Kenshin amazed while looking at it. "It's my sword."she said cooly. "You have a sword, and you never told me?"he yelled. "You never asked."she answered calmly. "Then how come you couldn't stop those theives on your own?"he asked. "Well, I did hurt my wrist, I couldn't reach it, and lastly, I'm not that good."she said. "Well, your wrist is better, that it is, so take out your sword, and try to hit me. And since it is a reverse-blade sword like mine, I can't be killed."smiled Kenshin, taking a step back and moving his sword hilt to a easier place to reach so he could attack. "Ok, but later. First we have to meet my sensei."she said, smiling. So all of them walked up yo the little hut and knocked. "Sensei? Are you there? It's me, Zion!" "Zion? Well, is it time for your lesson?"a voice said. Then suddenly the door opened, and everyone except Zion was execting to see an older person, but instead there was a.. "A LITTLE GIRL?!?!?"yelled Sanosuke. The little girl had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and was kind of short. She was wearing a light green samurai shirt, a white hakama, white socks, and brown sandals. "I recommend that you don't call my sensei that, for she is very good swordsman."Zion whispered to him. Kenshin came up and shook hands with the girl and said; "Hello, I am Kenshin Himora, your apprentices boyfriend, that I am, and you are?" "I am Simono Ru, sensei of this dojo,"she replied, "and actually, I am not her real sensei, that was my mother, but she died, so I took over." Yahiko grabbed Zion's wrist and pulled her over to the woods. "What?"she asked. "Well, um, I, I have some questions. How old is Simono?" "14."she said. "Is she single?" "Yeeeesssss." "Okay, thanks." "Why do you want to know?" "I'm going to ask her out." They walked back and Yahiko asked Simono out and she said yes. Later that day, everyone had left in their own separate ways. Kuaru, Sano, and Yahiko to the Kamiya dojo, and Kenshin and Zion to Zion's part of the dojo, when, out of nowhere, the thieves from before jumped out of the bushes with 20 more men and grabbed Zion. "KENSHIN!"she screamed as they tied up and put a sword to her throat. "If you value her life Himora, then stay back."the biggest one said while grabbing Zion and pushing in the sword harder. "Kenshin! Help me!!"Zion screamed. "Leave, her, alone. And how do you know my name?"said Kenshin with anger dripping off every word. "Why, we know a lot more than that, for example, I know that you and Zion here are lovers."the thief said. "Why do you want her?! If your going to kill anyone, kill me. Just don't hurt her. And if you value your life, leave her alone."he said with even more anger in his voice. "We want her because we know what you are, and we know that if we get you more angry, and put her in danger, you will turn back into the Bittousai and be on our side!"the thief said, "And stop struggling girl!" he took the butt of his sword, hit her on the head and watched her crumple to the ground, unconcious. "That was a mistake."Kenshin said angrily, than he regained his composure. "Because you have made me upset, and if you are certain that I will become the Bittousai again, give her back to me, or if you want pain, come on, attack me." All the men unsheathed their swords and rushed at Kenshin. He beat them all, grabbed Zion, and untied her. "Oh Kenshin! Thank you so much! I was so scared!"she cried and fell into his arms, weeping like a child. He reacted in a way that he never thought that he would do, instead of pushing her away, he pulled her into his chest and under his chin and held her until she had finished. And when she was, he let go of her reluctantly. "Kenshin, what's wrong?"she asked, for Kenshin had started to cry as well. "Ms Zion, to tell you the truth, I was really scared for your life and safety. I'm just glad you weren't hurt."he said, Then, Zion leaned forwards and kissed him, and he kissed back. "Well, you should go to bed Ms Zion, that you should. Come."he said as he took her hand in his and led her to her room. Then, as he was leaving to go to his room, he heard Zion calling him. "Ms Zion, may I come in?"he asked, knocking on her door. "Come in Kenshin." "What do you need Ms Zion?" "Kenshin, will you sleep next to me? I'm scared." "Oh! Oh, um, okay, sure."he blushed. He laid down next to her, she snuggled into his chest under his chin, and fell asleep. Kenshin just wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and only then did he fall asleep. The next morning, they both woke up around the same time to the smell of rice, fish and vegetables cooking. "Hmm? Oh, good morning Kenshin, how'd you sleep?"smiled Zion as she stood up and stretched. "Oh, mmmm! Yawn...I slept great, that I did."he said as he turned Zion's head with the tips of his fingers and kissed her softly. Then, they got up and changed. When they were done, they both slipped their swords in their belts, but instead of a kimono, Zion was wearing the same type of thing as Kenshin. She was wearing a white hakama,and a tight white, strappless shirt under the first one. The first shirt was a light blue samurai shirt. She was also wearing white socks, and finally, her light brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, but it was neater than Kenshin's. So basically, she looked like Kenshin, with only a different shirt, hair, and sock color. They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand to see Simono and Yahiko cooking breakfast and sat down at the table. "So, how did the two lovebirds sleep last night?"laughed Yahiko. "We slept great, that we did."smiled Kenshin. "WE?!?!?! You....you didn't......."asked Simono shocked. "Oh no, no we didn't."sighed Zion as Kenshin pulled her onto his lap. They ate their breakfast and went outside. Kenshin was chopping wood, while Zion was practicing her sword techniques, and Kenshin came over and stood behind her, and helped her practice. "Here, try this."he held her hand gently in his and showed her some more moves. "Why, thank you Kenshin. By the way, thank you for sleeping next to me last night. I felt really safe."said Zion as she blushed deeply. "It was no trouble at all Ms. Zion, that it wasn't. And I am very, well, um proud to be your, um, well, boyfriend, that I am."he smiled. "I'm proud too Kenshin."said Zion as she kissed him. "Huh? Someone's here!"he said as he reached for his sword. Zion started to reach for hers, but Kenshin pushed her behind him. "Stay behind me."he said in a tone of voice that was not to be ignored. "But, Kenshin, I want to help."whispered Zion. "No. I almost lost you once, and I'm not going to risk your life again." Said Kenshin over his shoulder to Zion. "Just stay behind me." "I will. Be careful Kenshin."If I lose Kenshin, I don't know what I would do. She thought. Out of the bushes, jumped the three thieves from the first attack. "Kenshin! Be careful!"screamed Zion. "Stay back Ms OW!!"yelled Kenshin as he collapsed, for one of the thieves had kicked him in the back. "KENSHIN!!!!! NO!!!!!"she screamed as she saw the thieves rushing to her. She unsheathed her sword, switched the blade and attacked the thieves. They all dropped down on the ground, dead in a matter of seconds. "Kenshin!"she yelled as she ran over to his crumpled body. She picked up his head and put it on her lap. "Kenshin, please don't be dead, please!"she cried, tears falling on his face. "I'm not.....Ms Zion....I'm just.......hurt........"he whispered as he opened his eyes and clenched his teeth in pain. She looked him over, and found that his arm was bent in an impossible position. She took off her extra shirt and made a sling for Kenshin this time. Luckily, she was still wearing her extra shirt. "Thank you Ms Zion, Are you alright?"he asked as he stood up. "Yes, I'm okay. Oh Kenshin!!!"she cried as she dived into his chest, and once again, started weeping like a child. "It's okay Ms Zion, you don't need to cry, I'm okay."said Kenshin as he held her in his good arm. "It's not you Kenshin, I just killed three men! I can't belive I just did that!"she cried. "Shh, shh, relax Ms Zion, just go to sleep, I'll take care of you."whispered Kenshin. "Thank you......Kenshin....."she sighed. Suddenly, she got all loose in his arm as she fell asleep. Since he couldn't carry her in one arm, he laid her down on some grass and made a crude shelter over her. Then he laid down next to her and fell asleep. Later, Kenshin woke up in a small hut, with Zion asleep in a chair next to him with her hand on his chest, and her head on the bed next to him. "Huh? Where am I?"he asked. "What? Oh Kenshin! You're awake! Thank goodness!"said Zion as she kissed him. "What day is it? How long have I been asleep? What the..."he said as he saw that his arm was completely healed. "You've been asleep for two days. Thank goodness that you're awake!"she said as he gave her a hug. "Oh, you're awake, good."said Simono as she walked in the room with some tea. "Here, drink this, this will make any pain you may have now."she said as she gave the tea to him. He drank it and it burned his throat so badly that he coughed, and Zion grabbed his hand, worried. He smiled. "Kenshin!"said Kuaru as she walked in the room. "You're awake." "How are you feeling Kenshin?"asked Sano as he followed Kuaru in the hut. "I have a headache, my arm hurts a little, but otherwise, I'm okay, that I am. Oh, wait, all my pain is gone, thanks to that tea."he smiled to Simono who nodded. "Well, you can go now Kenshin, just be careful!"said Simono as she walked out of the room. Kenshin got up a bit unsteadily, but Zion caught him before he fell. When he was able to walk around on his own, Kenshin grabbed Sanosuke's arm and dragged him out of the hut and over to the woods. "What do you need Kenshin?"Sano asked. "I need your help. I want to ask Zion to marry me, but I don't know how, have any tips?"asked Kenshin. Sano told him how to get the most romantic effect in his proposel, then they both walked down to the market to get a ring. The next day, Sano, Kuaru, Yahiko, Simono, Zion, and Kenshin were all at Simono's dojo eating lunch, when suddenly, Kenshin got down on one knee in front ot Zion and pulled out a little box. "Zion, will you give me the honor of having your hand in marriage? I love you, that I do."said Kenshin. "Oh Kenshin! Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"Zion cried as she kissed him. Then, while they were kissing, Kenshin opened the little box to reveal a silver and ruby ring and slipped it on her finger. "Kenshin! It's beautiful!"she breathed after she pulled away from him and looked at the ring. "You like it?! It's not much, but I'm glad you like it, that I am."smiled Kenshin. Zion kissed him again, but this time, she actually fell out of her chair, and since Kenshin fell with her, she fell on top of him. "Oh, sorry Kenshin."laughed Zion. "It's all right, that it is."he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.   
  
Three months later...  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I'm getting married! And to Kenshin Himora, the ex-Bittousai!"said Zion as she watched herself get in her wedding dress. She was wearing an American style dress. She had a long white dress with a train, button up bodice, no sleeves, and a silver tiara with a veil. She didn't really like the long dress part, so she changed it into a miniskirt one, but kept everything else. She also had a pair of sandals to match Kenshin's. But she still had a train attached to the back of her dress. Then she sat down and let Simono fix her hair. "Oh, Zion, you look beautiful, and trust me, Kenshin is really, really nervous! Ha Ha Ha!!!!"laughed Simono as she pulled Zion's light brown hair into a nice loose bun with little white flowers in her hair, and then took little pieces of her hair and put them in front of her face gracefully. "Well, he's not the only one's whose nervous! I really hope that I don't make a mess of things!"sighed Zion. "Don't worry, you won't ."said Kuaru as she walked in, "Oh Zion, you look beautiful! I'm so happy for you and Kenshin. And thank you very much for making me your bridesmaid, even though I punched you in the eye when you started going out with Kenshin."she smiled, embarrased. "It was no problem, so don't worry about it."Zion said as she looked down at her figure. Over the past three months, she pulled her weight down from the weight Kenshin had first seen her in, 130 pound, to a skinny 89 pounds. So her usually a little overweight figure is now a nice, tight, slim figure that she is very proud of. A little bit later, Zion was standing behind a door, waiting for the music, and her cue to to go out, and when it did, she calmly walked out, down the aisle, to see Kenshin smiling and that helped her relax and go through the rest of the weekend. After the ceremony, Kenshin and Zion went to their hut and had their honeymoon. About two weeks later, Zion called Kenshin into their room in their dojo. When he got in there, Zion was standing in front of a mirror, with a pillow under her shirt. "Kenshin, tell me honestly. Do I look alright like this?"Zion asked. "Why, yes. You look beautiful in everyway, that you do."replied Kenshin, "Why?" "Oh nothing much. You're going to be a daddy."she said calmly. "I'm going to be a WHAT?!?!?!"he said as his eyes got huge. "A dad! I found out last night!"she said as she kissed him. "A......father. I'm going to be.......a father. Oh my...."he said as he fainted. Oh man! This guy used to be the Bittousai? So how come he fainted at the thought of me having a child? She thought. "Kenshin honey, wake up baby. Wake up Kenshin."said Zion as she shook Kenshin lightly. "Huh? Wha? Oh my...I'm going to be a daddy!"he said to Zion, "I can't believe it, I killed many men, yet I have never been this afraid in my life!"he said as he hugged Zion. "It's okay Kenshin, relax. All you have to do, is in nine months, when I start having contractions, call Kuaru, she'll know what to do."she said. "Okay."Kenshin smiled. Over the next nine months, Zion's waist got rounder, and rounder. Until one day, when she was cooking, there was a really sharp pain in her womb, and her water broke. "Kenshin!"she cried. "What is it? Oh!"he said when he saw her grab her stomach and grimace in pain. "Kenshin! It's time!" "It's time? Time for what?" "Oooh! Go get Kuaru you dolt! The baby's coming!!" "Oh!"he said as he ran out the door to the Kamiya dojo. "Ms. Kuaru! Where are you? It's time! The baby's coming!"he cried when he got there. "It's time? Ok, I'm coming! Hang on one second."Kuaru said as she got her things. Kenshin and Kuaru ran to the Ru dojo where Zion was in her bedroom, breathing heavily. "Oh Kenshin, I'm so scared!"Zion whimpered when Kenshin kneeled down beside the bed on the floor and took one of her hands in his and with the other, dabbed her face with a cool cloth. "Okay Zion, just relax and push okay?"said Kuaru. Zion pushed, and about two hours later, she had a beautiful baby girl. "Oh she's beautiful, that she is, just like her mother."he said as she kissed Zion in the forehead, and held his daughter for the first time. "Oh.....thank you.....Kenshin..."sighed Zion, "but...she has your....eyes.....Your beautiful.....eyes."she smiled as she kissed him, then fell asleep. The baby had brown-red hair, purple-blue eyes, and her hair was just as messy as Kenshin's. A couple of months later, Zion and the baby, Keon, were going down a trail after lunch in the woods, when suddenly two men jumped out of the woods, grabbed Keon and ran. Zion ran after them, sword drawn, and slayed them all. But, in the process, she got a cross-shaped cut on her right cheek. When she got back to the dojo, Kenshin flipped over her cut. "Are you alright?"he asked, worried. "Of course!"she giggled, "I got my baby back, and, now we match!"she said pointing to her now healing cut. "All that's needed now, is a cut for Keon!"she laughed, and Kenshin just smiled. Kenshin put his arm around Zion's waist, Zion leaned against him, and they both watched Keon trying to walk. The End 


End file.
